


Bemily The Beginning: Chapter One

by JennAnn513



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), beca mitchell - Fandom, emily junk - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennAnn513/pseuds/JennAnn513
Summary: Emily Junk is starting to think maybe she has feelings for her Bella's Captain, Beca Mitchell.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bemily The Beginning: Chapter One

She’s still new. Emily Junk. She’s only been at Barden for a month now. She’s been a part of the Bella’s for 29 days. She still finds herself getting nervous in front of them. She gets tongue tied trying to remember everyone’s names and faces. She’s trying her best. She suggests new ideas when she thinks it’s okay to offer them up to the group. She practices every night in her room. Going over the endless amounts of training and choreography captain Chole gives them. But sometimes, it feels like not even one of her trusty vision boards could help her. Emily was struggling to feel like a true member of the Bella’s and like a true Barden University Student. It was not what she had imagined.

But school and the Bella’s aside, there’s something even more troublesome for the barely 18 year old Freshman. She has feelings for the Bella’s co-captain, Beca Mitchell. Emily doesn’t know what kind of feelings they are. No matter what the Bella’s are doing or talking about, Emily is a bumbling idiot whenever she’s around Beca. She finds herself rambling. Lost for words. Shortness of breath. But why? It wasn’t like Beca was that intimidating. Chloe was way more scary than Beca. In fact, Beca hardly said a word at practices. She was more of Chloe’s assistant than co-captain. Beca would much rather be creating new mixes on her laptop while Chloe lectured everyone. She sang when she needed to. And she always kept up with the steps. But otherwise, Beca kept to herself mostly.

“Her voice is heavenly” -Emily thought to herself anytime Beca opened her mouth.

But what was it about Beca? Emily just could never get her bearings around her. Even their first time meeting, Emily made a complete idiot out of herself. Saying her and Beca were like sisters, since Emily was a legacy and would indefinitely be joining the Bella’s. Emily has lost countless hours of sleep replaying that moment over and over again in her head.

“Why am I such a dork?” -Emily groaned

Emily wasn’t sure what was wrong with her. Why did Beca intimidate her so much? Was it even intimidation? Beca had been nothing but kind to Emily. Sure, Beca isn’t the most talkative person on the planet. Her people skills could use some work. But she was always nice. She’d wave to Emily every time they passed each other on campus. She always asked Emily how her classes were going. And she was always the first to ask Emily to come sit on the couch with them whenever the Bella’s were watching a movie in their packed living room of the house they were all sharing. 

It wasn’t intimidation. It was something else. Something Emily had never felt before. It was infatuation to some degree. Every time Beca spoke, Emily could feel her breath catch. Every time Beca danced, Emily memorized the way she moved. At first, Emily convinced herself it was to help her learn the choreography better. But this was beyond learning. Emily was mesmerized. She couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“Oh god. I hope I wasn’t staring too long” -Emily worried

When Beca was in the room, nothing else mattered. Emily was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She’d purposely chose the seat next to Beca at the dinner table. She’d go out of her way to walk past her in the house. She studied her internship schedule, so she’d always know when to expect Beca home again. Emily was obsessed. She’d never fascinated over someone like this before. Not even a middle school crush or a hot celebrity. Beca had completely entranced her. And nothing brought out Emily’s feelings more than when Jesse was around. Emily wasn’t particularly fond of Jesse. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but he just didn’t seem right for Beca. They never seemed on the same wavelength. Beca always appeared bored or irritated around Jesse. Always much more eager to go to her internship or close herself off in her room. But why was them not getting along, justification for Emily not to like Jesse? Why did every little thing he did upset her?

“Am I jealous of Jesse? No. I can’t be. Why would I be jealous of him?” -Emily

Another night laying awake in her bed. Emily’s mind was swirling. What was it about Beca? What were these feelings? 

“She’s your captain. You look up to her. You’re just over thinking things” -Emily assured herself.

Trying to take her mind off things, Emily quickly got up and locked the door to her bedroom. She was on the middle floor of the house. In what used to be the laundry room. Just big enough for her twin bed and a small bookshelf that she also used as a dresser and her desk. Emily laid down in bed and pulled the covers over herself. She gently slid her hand between her legs. 

Emily masturbated often. What normal 18 year old girl didn’t? But since coming to Barden, it became a nightly thing. Emily had to in order to take her mind off things. It was her go to stress relief. Emily could make quick work of it, too. Sometimes she’d draw it out. Why not enjoy it, right? But sometimes she just needed it to happen quickly. A small fix. Emily would often close her eyes as she did it. Imagining that some boy would one day be able to touch her in the satisfying way she did to herself. 

Emily was still a virgin. She hadn’t had much experience with boys. But, more times than she could count, some boy has tried to finger her and each and every time, Emily ended it before it could get worse. Was it really that complicated down there?

Tonight, Emily struggled. She couldn’t get a clear picture in her head. Her rhythm was all off. She was growing frustrated. Her mood was fading. But then suddenly, CLANK. Emily heard something. It was Beca’s chair. Beca and Fat Amy shared the room right above Emily’s. The walls in the house were paper thin, so Emily always knew when Fat Amy was up to something. Beca, not so much. She was much quieter. Except for when she would sit at her desk, mixing music. She always tapped her feet against the wooden chair she sat in. And with each tap, the wooden chair would give a small clank on the floor, echoing into Emily’s room.

Emily took a deep breath. Without realizing it, she started to imagine Beca. Imagine what songs should she would be putting together. Would it be for the Bella’s? Was it for her internship? Her talent and creativity excited Emily. Soon, Emily’s hand moved harder and faster. She pictured Beca dancing. How her body moved across the stage. How someone so small could pack so much power. Emily’s breath deepened. Her body slowly moved in rhythm with her rubbing. She could hear Beca’s voice in her head. Her thighs tightened. Her back arched. Her breath hiccupped. Emily exhaled as she orgasmed. It seemed to last forever. Her fingers dripping wet. Her hand tingling from the energy it just exerted. Emily’s body melted into her bed. She hadn’t come that hard in a long time. 

Emily quickly opened her eyes. A panicked look came across her face.

“Oh shit. I have a crush on Beca!”


End file.
